User talk:Run4urLife!
Leave a message here for Run4urLife! Sign all posts with four tildes (~~~~) Post below the line: ---- Tezzla Tezzla has some serious problems, and has of late been taking them out on the answers wiki. I would like to suggest that you have at least some preparations in place for taking care of him should he decide to turn on this wiki. I'd suggest an emergency admin team to be instated in an attack, so that the spamming does minimum damage and can be easily solved be active users at the Vault. This would essentially mean having a list of trustable users who can be brought over, and be made admins for a brief period of time to clean up, and then having these revoked after, so that the site can return to normal. What do you think? I would prefer a response on my talk page here so that he doesn't catch wind of this and give himself and his imaginary friends ideas. Thanks, User talk:GuardianOfTheWastes Can you link to these threats? Composite 4 I had a Dream If you'd allowed, I'd like to ask a few questions regarding your comments on the Morgan Family talk page. Now, you know for a fact that the Morgan aren't a large, militarized faction, as I removed any mention of that. Instead, I stated that they are in fact, just a family spread across the wastelands, with some having rather powerful positions in organizations that they didn't create themselves. Only two have done that, and the one I believe you were speaking of only controlled a few small towns around their home city, and since I haven't even mentioned their population yet, you have no grounds to delete anything. On the contray, I've been poking around the site, and I've seen multiple articles where factions or cities number in the thousands, or even tens of thousands, as was the case with the Klansmen Confederacy, and the Royume, one of the site's featured articles, as you may be aware. I've also noticed other articles in which some factions have advanced technology, like Aquaculture. I don't know why you bend your own rules, and then make them incomprehesnible to others when they follow them to the letter as I did. You stated that you didn't want a large militarized faction, so I made sure to follow the rules. Then you state that I broke the "spirit of the rules", which in fact if I did, you should make sure you either change thoses rules to fit the spirit your trying to follow, or make them clear enough so that writers like myself don't have to go through what I'm doing right now, trying to explain the apperent double-standard your ignoring. I don't like typing stuff like this, but I'm certainly not going to sat and listen to you threaten to delete my articles because their breaking the spirit of some self-imposed rules you came up with. I understand what it is your trying to do, really I do. But when you make it hard for others to make an article because you had some issues with some other bad writers a few years ago, that's not my problem. I don't see anything wrong with any of the articles I've made (except the Entiako one), and I certainly don't see any issues with the two I have right now. The Cazadoras have a completely reasonable explaination for how they grew and have the lands that they have, and the Morgans aren't a unified political force or military power. I don't know what you see, but it's certainly not in the articles yet. I believe I've jotted enough onto this page to make what I've said an article itself, and hope you'll understand when I say I'm sorry for the wall of text. In any case, I hope you'll consider what I've said, and not respond in anger or rage. Rooting for ya. ^.^ Vivaporius 03:21, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :I left that message at 19:51 (GMT/UTC), on September 12, 2011. You removed the contentious content at 03:30 (GMT/UTC), September 13, 2011. Thanks for removing the stuff causing the issue, but don't try to claim you're not violating rules and the problem content isn't there when you've removed it after receiving your citation. I look forward to seeing more work from you, and appreciate your efforts towards reworking your articles to fit the rules. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:01, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Just to be clear, my decision to remove the stuff from the article was do to the fact that removing all parts of it violating the rules would take to long to fix. I wanted to get my message out first, and when I was though contemplating what to do next, I got to work on the article once I had an idea. --Vivaporius 22:26, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh well sorry for that I guess I could tell how they found them but what about just one person found it and wore it and I'll have it slightly damaged. Does that work? I didn't mean to make my group seem all powerful. In fact, it's coming close to when they became greatly weakened. 22:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Oops sorry forgot to sign in that post was from me^^^ MtxDevin 22:45, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help I get what you mean now. 03:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC)MtxDevin Hiyaz Im recently new to the fanon scene and to wikis in general im mostly at the 40k fanon wiki and i kinda wanna expand to Fallout as well because well..I fucking love it. Im just not entirely sure how to start on a new fanon site however I mean do I need to make a profile page 1st or is that done automaticly? Also I noticed a few pages dont have a template that identifies the user who made the page, is that just standard policy or what? Finally I was thinking of making a group that has terriory all over the greater 48 mostly north to north west but the faction is nomadic in nature and only has a few perminant settlements in a few remote areas I've read the rules I'm just not sure if thats ok or not. Also by detailing the history of the faction in question I intend for them to have some interactions with canon groups nothing massive mind you a skrimish here or a mercenary job there again is that acceptable? Thanks in advance, regards T42 (talk) 23:53, July 18, 2013 (UTC)